Water Demons bride
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: (inspired by the Manga by Rei Touma) Rin Matsuoka is a 17 year old girl who dreams of becoming a professional swimmer like her late father before her. But she is suddenly abducted from her home and taken to a strange other world. Only to become the bride of a water demon god, what will become of her? Female RinxHaru, Platonic Female Makoto&Haruka, fluff, feels, Hetero, Genderbend
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Water Dragons bride, all creative copyrights go to Rei Touma**

 **I recently found out about this manga and would highly suggest you read it**

 **I have edited the story line and ages of the characters**

 **Please review, follow and favourite please**

 _For a long time, I didn't understand. I couldn't comprehend that this isn't my world_

* * *

"Really? So, young? Your sister really is talented" a neighbour said eagerly. At only 17, his older sister was attending a high-class academy that trained students into professional swimmers. It was hard to believe that Rin had actually gotten in, When she had enrolled she had been aware of how slim her chances were.

It took students on through high school into college years. Promising education and training, only the best students were handpicked into the Olympics. Rin was the first female student making it even more special. She would certainly put those boys in their place and teach them a thing or two of what she was capable of.

He worried about the sexual harassment she may receive and whether or not she would be bullied. But part of him had a feeling that Rin was going to be ok. I mean she could handle herself so he was probably just worried over nothing is all. I mean she had lived overseas on her own for so long so she was going to be fine.

Rin sat casually in her seat but felt so proud. After training overseas in Australia, she had finally returned home to Japan to train in order to get closer to achieving her dream of becoming a professional swimmer like her late father. When coming back it had been pretty emotional reuniting after being apart for so many years.

"I know right, my sister is so awesome" Gou replied happily. Since they were young Rin had loved swimming and nobody else could compete with her. She was the best of her age, a prodigy. It was no wonder she would be chosen for this school, you had to be an idiot to not see how awesome she was when it came to swimming.

He wrapped his arms around Rin hugging her affectionately "She wants to be like dad. Try and become an Olympic swimmer in hopes of being like him" he teased. Though he knew Rin found it embarrassing to talk about, he thought it was sweet. Their father would indeed be proud of all she had done to get this far.

Rin pouted, blushing at him gloating about her. She hadn't even enrolled yet, hell she didn't even know if the overseas training would even pay off. She may not even get in after all. "Shut up Gou, your embarrassing me!" she growled pushing him away. Didn't he have homework or something to do. Why could he never just mind his own damn business for once?

"Oi, Rin come here" a familiar voice called from the garden. Sousuke had been helping with the garden pond, it had belonged to their grandmother so it was very precious to them as a family. They had been hanging out with each other since they were kids, acting like an older brother to Gou and a brother to Rin.

Rin blinked and managed to escape the grasp of her clingy brother. Sighing heavily as she did so. For all she loved the little dork, he could be a major pain in the ass sometimes. She then headed into the garden near the back porch where Sousuke was standing. A thoughtful look on his face as he gazed at the luminous blue water of the pond.

"I thought you may appreciate some decoration for the pond" he stated casually. Though he had gotten strange looks when buying it. He thought it looked really nice and would suit the pond. The carvings were well done and the details had been hand carved,

Rin blinked and saw he had bought a small stone temple. Sitting beside the pond, making it look like a fancy little house. She wondered why he had bought such a peculiar thing. "Geez Sousuke, I doubt frogs will care about such a fancy house" she teased. Though the fish held koi carp, sometimes they got the occasional frog living in it too. But she appreciated the gesture.

"Sousuke, Onee-chan. It's time for lunch, can one of you help me?" Gou called back. He had worked hard all day making curry that wouldn't be too spicy for Rin. She wasn't fond of overly spicy food. But she did love meat, it had been her favourite food since she was a kid. But then again protein was part of an athletes diet.

As Sousuke headed inside, Rin peered into the crystal blue waters admiring the fish. She had always found them so pretty. Their bright scales and different patterns, swimming about without a care in the world. Simply spending their days swimming and eating bread, what a peaceful way to live compared to humans.

She smiled and swished her hand about in the blue water. Stroking their scaly backs affectionately. Though most people would be squeamish about touching fish, she didn't really mind. She often wished she could be as free as them, to simply do nothing but swim and eat bread. Such a carefree and stress relieved life they lived. She had to admit she was a little jealous.

"Nee-chan. Did you remember to look out your uniform? You enroll tomorrow" Gou reminded her. For all she was the older sibling, there were times she could be quite careless. But then that was he was here for, helping her out when she needed back up. Siblings were always there for each other even when they didn't get along.

Rin irked and frowned, she had been so stressed out about her first day that she had completely forgot. Yes, believe it or not she was actually a little nervous about attending a new school. "Yeah, be right there" she groaned. Geez, with the way he acted you would think that Gou was the older sibling and not her. She wondered when the hell he got so damn independent.

As she started to get up she failed to notice the ripple appearing in the pond. Not caused by the fish and growing ever so slightly bigger until it formed into a snake like appearance. The water then grew into a large wave like appearance, slowly growing behind Rin almost like a shield. However, Gou and Sousuke remained blissfully unaware of this at all.

The water then began to swirl around Rin surprising her. But before she could call out, the water grew bigger around her until she suddenly disappeared on the spot. Then the pond simply splashed as the water receded. Leaving her brother and best friend completely unaware of her vanishing.

* * *

Rin floated under the water for what felt like forever, her body heavy and her mind asleep. After being grabbed by the water she had found herself suffocating until she eventually passed out. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself underwater. Her eyes widening and panicking as she did so. Realizing she was unable to breathe, surrounded solely by water and nothing else.

She then quickly headed to the surface, using her homed in skills from overseas. If she hadn't learned how to swim she would have drowned just now. What a relief. She arched her arms fast and kicked her legs behind her desperately. Using basic strokes to pull herself to the surface, reaching her arms out to the shiny blue sky of the surface.

Eventually she plunged to the surface, her whole upper body rising out of the water. Water dripping down her face and hair, throwing back her head as she erupted from underwater. Gasping for air after being eloped in the blue waters for what felt like forever. She could have drowned if she hadn't known how to swim.

She gasped, coughed and choked as she tried to cough up what little water she had inhaled under water. She certainly wouldn't like to do something like that again, that hadn't been fun at all. "Damn it Sousuke! Did you push me in you jerk!" she snapped angrily. That was when her eyes widened in shock. This was not home, this was not her backyard. Her pond was not this deep.

As she looked around through her damp bangs, her eyes widened and her body went into shock. This had to be a dream, this wasn't real. She would wake up any second and she would be asleep in the back garden and Gou would scold her for napping when they had a guest. Saying how she needed to be prepared for moving into the dorms.

 _Everything just happened so suddenly_

She was in the middle of a lake, the blue sky rolling with big white clouds above her while the sun beamed down bright and hot. But she was surrounded by a forest and she could see mountains in the distance. The gentle rustle of leaves in the wind and the gentle lapping of the lake due to the wind and her moving about.

She blinked for a while, bobbing in the water silently taking it all in. Trying to process whether or not if this was even real, I mean it certainly felt it. If she wasn't so busy going into shock, then she would have been able to appreciate how pretty it was. It was simply too bad she didn't have a camera or she would have taken pictures.

She then began to swim to shore, her eyebrows furrowing as she pulled herself through the water to shore. She kicked her legs behind her as fast as she could. Eventually managing to get to shore. Thanks to the training overseas she had built up a lot of stamina so this sort of thing barely fazed her at all, but she was still weary from shock.

She then pulled herself out and sat on the bank of the grass next to the forest. Gasping and panting heavily. That had been quite the work out, I mean she hadn't swam in a while since she got back to Tokyo. I mean on the first day she had been jet lagged due to the journey and time difference. Simply wanting to take it easy as she got used to being back home and taking care of enrollment papers.

Rin then began to wipe her wet bangs from her eyes so she could see clearly. She then picked at her wet clothes before removing her jacket. The jacket would take longer to dry, but at the skirt and shirt would dry in no time. She was only glad there was nobody out or they would be able to see through her clothes a little. I mean, otherwise this would be a hell of an awkward situation after all.

As she looked around she indeed saw it was a forest, but there was nobody else about aside from animals. The odd bird flapping about or the faint rustle of the branches in the wind. The place was so silent you could have heard someone step on a twig or drop something from a distance, it was a little bit creepy if she was honest.

She then rung out her jacket, sighing at the water that came out of it. She only hoped no other clouds showed up or she would end up getting sick with how drenched she was. She wondered if this was a dream or a prank, I mean Gou and Sousuke were notorious for their mischief. Maybe this was all a joke and she had fallen asleep, taking her somewhere to go on a surprise camping trip.

"Sousuke?! Gou-chan?" she called out loudly in a worried tone. But no sound, nor voices replied to her. Now she was starting to get a little bit worried about what was going on. Just earlier she had been in her back garden looking at the new pond decoration with Sousuke. Now she was in the mountains with little to no idea how she had gotten there.

Her stomach then gurgled loudly reminding her she hadn't eaten. But she had no food, she had only the clothes on her back. She was lost in a strange place that was not home. Of course anyone would be scared in her position, she was somewhere unfamiliar and strange. To boot she had no phone or way of contacting anyone.

She then got to her feet and picked lightly at her clothes. Being so wet they clung to her like a second skin. She hated the feeling of being damp and wearing wet clothes, it felt so strange. Trying to forget about her attire, she started to head into the woods. Maybe there would be some other people about who could tell her where she was. I mean, she didn't want to stay lost after all.

She peered into the woods but saw nobody, the sun beaming hard behind her. It didn't look very welcoming but she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't go back only forward, she had no other choice. Hesitantly, she began to enter the dark woods. Her body shaking like a leaf, she was slowly growing aware of how cold it was due to her wet clothes. The eerie darkness sending chills down her spine.

"Hello? Anyone?" Rin called out. Hoping to catch someone's attention and get directions out of this place. Surely to god, there had to be someone out here. She couldn't be stranded in the middle of nowhere, right? That was impossible, she hoped. This sort of thing only happened in stories or movies, fairy tales y'know not real life.

" _I'd forgotten how scary it was to be alone. The sound of your own heartbeat, the endless darkness"_

But the further she walked the darker it got, no people, not a sound. She was beginning to get uneasy at how damn quiet it was. Like something out of a horror movie or something. "Gou? Sousuke? This isn't funny you guys!" she snapped. If this was some form of prank this really wasn't funny anymore. This was taking things way too far and she was starting to freak out.

Suddenly she walked into a tree hitting her head against the rough wood. She stiffened before slowly backing away and then gripping her head as pain shot through her. It was so dark she could barely see what was in front of her, she wasn't dressed for exploring and she had no torch to see where she was going either.

She bent forwards gripping her head in pain. This wasn't funny, she was lost, alone and now had an injury. Too boot she had no form of band aids that could help with this sort of thing. What if she had a concussion? There was nobody about with first aid that could help her either. What if she died out here? Hell, what if someone tried to attack her, god she didn't know.

" _This way, come this way"_

Rin stiffened, her eyes widening. She had heard a voice just now, but there was nobody here. She was alone in the woods, scared and hungry so of course she would be hearing voices. She looked around, Goosebumps running across her skin from more than just the cold. But she stood strong and held her ground. Ready to attack if necessary, willing to fight if she had to.

"Whose there?" she snapped gripping her hands into fists. She could here, them clearly enough, so why weren't they showing themselves. She wondered if this was still a prank. The wind blew gently through the woods rustling the leaves. Giving off an aura of creepiness, Rin couldn't remember the last time she had been so scared.

She walked around hesitantly, looking around but not brave enough to look behind the trees. She saw nobody, heard nobody; but hadn't someone just spoken to her? She felt her heart racing in her chest, tears spiking her eyes but she stayed strong. She was an adult after all, she had to stay strong and just try and stay calm until she found help.

She then leaned against a tree, she knew she had just heard someone. But she was tired and confused, where was this place and how had she gotten here? How would she get back home? Sousuke and Gou would know she was gone, they would be worried about her. What if they called the police? Hell, what if she never got home? No, she had to think positive here.

But there were no people that she could see, no sound, no food and no shelter. All things considered, she was very much screwed here and due to her wet attire in danger of getting sick. "Gou and Sousuke are gone. I don't know where I am and I didn't even get to eat dinner" Rin grumbled. To boot, she started school tomorrow. She would never achieve her dream if she got sick.

Slowly she slid down the tree, resting on her butt with her hands wrapped around her legs. Her knees tucked under her chin. She used to do this all the time as a kid, when she was scared or upset. Yes, she was aware the gesture was childish but it brought her comfort and helped ease her so she didn't get into a hysterical panic.

Tears stung her eyes but she said not a word. She wouldn't cry even if there wasn't anyone to see her. She had to stay strong, she was a grown up and adults never cried no matter what. She then rested her head on her knees biting her lip as her eyes watered "I wanna go home" she muttered. She didn't like this place at all, it gave her the creeps. It was so quiet and it gave her a bad feeling.

* * *

"Lord Haru, would it not have been wiser to teleport her here instead?" a female voice said wearily. The poor girl would catch a death of cold after being pulled into the water like that. The sun was going down so her clothes would remain wet and she had no food. There were no humans around that could do her harm but she was still in danger of animals that would attack her.

A male voice huffed in annoyance "I didn't have enough power for that. She needs to come to us first. I can only do so much" he grumbled. He had already used up a great deal of his strength bringing her here from her world. Besides, she seemed like a smart girl, he was sure she could handle herself.

He wanted to see what she was capable of and if he had indeed made a wise choice on choosing her as his bride. He had been watching her in her world for a long time just to make sure. Otherwise it would have been a waste of his powers. He wanted the right woman to bear his children someday after all.

* * *

Rin stared on into the horizon in awe, her skirt blowing gently in the wind as she looked on from the cliff she stood atop. This felt like a dream, but she had a feeling it was all too real. She saw many fields and houses in the valley below. But they looked so old fashioned, put together by people themselves, made by wood, straw and mud, not like the ones back home.

Everything seemed to go on for miles, there was not a single thing that looked familiar. She had gone back in time, to a different world. A different place that was not her home. This place was like something out of one of those old samurai movies, like back in the time of ancient Japan when the world was full of war non stop.

Her skirt and hair blew gently in the breeze as a realization slowly began to hit her. She was not only miles from home, but probably not even in the same country anymore. Her friends and family were on the other side of the planet and she had no way of telling them she was ok. She was trapped here, and with no possible way of getting back.

But she had heard someone speaking to her, she knew that much. But she had seen nobody, which meant someone had brought her here and led her this far. So why would they not show themselves to her? She took a deep breath and headed down to the village from a nearby path. Perhaps they would be able to help her and maybe explain where she was. I mean, someone had to live, here right?

* * *

Many people stared at Rin in confusion and fear, whispering at her clothes at strange hair colour. But not one approached her, simply looking at her from afar with wide eyes. Alienating her from approaching, treating her as if she was some form of freak or monster, but she didn't understand why. She was human the same as them.

Rin hugged herself nervously but kept to herself. She got a bad feeling and could tell they were speaking about her. They were all wearing tunics while she was in a skirt. Yes, her culture was different but that didn't mean they had to stare at her so much. Surely to god they knew how rude this was. The looks they were giving her were making her uneasy.

Eventually her nerves started to get the best of her, she felt like she was being silently judged by the eyes of all around her. Staring at her bare legs, breasts and body, her clothes, sure they were all wearing togas but they looked stranger than she did. She wasn't wrong, just different that was all. So why were they whispering about her?

"You can stop staring anytime Y'know!" she replied defiantly. She had been taught at a young age about the rules of manners. Sure, she was a tomboy, but she was not naïve to social mannerisms. They looked surprised at her unexpected outburst and tone. Some of them even cowering at her temper. Were they really not used to people getting angry around here?

She didn't mean to be rude but she was cold, hungry and tired. She was far from home and she was scared. Of course, she would be acting irrationally, anyone would be in her state. So of her tolerance would be low, how could she not panic when she was in a strange world where she had little to no idea what the hell was even going on.

" _Her hair looks so strange, such an odd colour"_ one muttered. It was like the colour of the sky during a sunset, but why would that be? No human looked the way she did, it was impossible. Did she use some kind of magic to make her hair colour, perhaps some form of dye from a plant. But there was no known plant that colour.

" _Look at her clothes, such a short skirt"_ another said. She showed much of her body, but why? Did she not know that uncovering such vast amounts of skin was indecent? Yet she acted as if it was normal to her kind. But why would such a thing be allowed, her body should be treated as a sacred temple until marriage after all.

Rin huffed, obviously, they were in no mood to help her. She could see by the way they looked at her with hesitation and keeping their distance from her. They were too scared by her appearance. Though she had no idea why, this was normal attire for city folk.

She then sighed and approached some of the people sitting on one of the porches. They cowered away from her as if she was some form of strange animal instead of a person. This hurt Rin a little as she could see some of them were staring at her teeth, its not like she asked to be born with pointy teeth. She was already aware of how odd they looked.

"Listen, I get I look a bit odd by your standards. But I just need some help" she replied sternly. The sooner she found way home, the sooner she would be out of their way. She was as scared as they looked, I mean to them she was an alien, but to her their world was alien. It was strange and unfamiliar, not like the home she was used to at all.

They gave her strange looks as if she was about to rob them. Fearing her as if she was some form of wild beast about to attack them on the spot. Looking confused and concerned by her attire and accent, I mean it was normal to her but strange to them. She understood their fear but why say such cruel things about her?

She then sighed heavily and folded her arms, locking one of her hips to the side. She was slowly growing impatient, she was just asking for help. She wasn't threatening them in any way. "I just want to know how to get out of here. Is there a train stop by here? Or maybe somewhere I can use a phone?" she asked. She had learned how to handle emergencies due to her parent's influence growing up.

" _What is a train? What is she speaking of?"_ one said. These words, these things she was asking about. They had never seen anything of the sort before in their lives. Where had she come from? The only thing that came from the direction she had appeared from was woods and lakes, no houses or people for miles.

" _How unsettling_ " another said. She seemed very angry, did she mean to hurt them in some way? Did she have some form of power that she could use to attack them at all? No human had such brightly coloured hair or eyes, and those teeth. They looked like something that belonged to a shark, so how did she look like an animal? Was she half god?

Rin bowed her head, they obviously didn't understand her and had no way of helping her. So, she was lost, alone and hungry with no way to get out of here. God, she was having the worst day ever. No phone, no money, wet clothes, hungry and lost. No way back home in a village of people that didn't understand her. This was officially the worst day of her fucking life to date.

What if she never saw her family again, what if she never saw Gou again? What about Sousuke? Her dreams, her wishes. Everything she had spent the past 8 years training for? Had it all been for nothing? Was this some form of cruel punishment for trying to find happiness? This wasn't fair! This was just too cruel and too wicked, why was this happening to her?

She then clicked her teeth and stormed off. Leaving the people surprised and shocked. What would she do now? These people were scared of her and obviously had no desire to help her at all? They looked at her with fear and confusion, she meant them no harm but they obviously thought otherwise. God, she felt sick with hunger and exhaustion, this really wasn't fair.

* * *

Rin found herself by a lake, far away from a lake and away from the prying eyes of the villagers. She felt them silently judging her and she hated it, like she was a monster or something. She had done nothing wrong! One minute she had been in her back garden admiring some damn pond ornament. The next minute she was here, in some foreign world alone and hungry.

Her clothes were still damp and she had no spare to change into either. It was slowly growing colder meaning she was at risk of getting sick. Which she really wanted to avoid but at this rate she wouldn't be able to. She doubted any of the villagers would willingly help her either, they were all too afraid of her. Thinking she meant them harm.

She was hungry and she was tired, she had spent ages walking through woods. She had no food, she was in a foreign country and she had spent a great majority of her time here hiking. She was probably losing her mind but she sure as hell heard someone talking to her. She knew damn well she had. It had been clear as day, it had been a guy too.

Someone had called out to her and led her to this place, she could feel it. But she doubted they would show themselves or make themselves known to her, most likely making her find them herself. She would give them a peace of her mind when she found them, abducting her and then leaving her in this strange world to fend for herself.

The people were still staring at her, wondering what she was doing. But they went about their business doing whatever the hell they had been doing before she showed up. She doubted they cared about her well-being, as long as she didn't threaten them or do them any harm. They would most likely leave her the hell alone.

Slowly she knelt down and peered into the surface of the water looking at her reflection. Seeking answers inside of herself she doubted she would even find. But she could try for the humour at least. There weren't any fish that she could see, but then she doubted they would be like the Koi back home. Just simple fish you could catch and cook up in a stew or something.

" _You will be my bride"_

Rin stiffened and just about fell over, her heart racing in her chest. Shaken at once again hearing that voice in her head. Her eyes wide and startling the people behind her. There it was, that voice again but where was he? Had he just called her his bride? What the hell did that mean? Whose bride? Was this a god damn joke or something? She was 17, she had no interest in marrying anybody!

All she cared about was getting home, back to everything familiar and safe. She had to be losing her mind if she was hearing voices. God, she must have swallowed too much water. "Come out! I know your there!" she yelled. She was sick of being messed about with! Why didn't he just show himself? She knew he was there because she could hear him speaking.

The villagers saw her yelling and panicked, who was she speaking to? She seemed strange and her temper fierce, her eyes wild and bright like a fire. They had never seen a girl like her before in their life. Were the gods testing them by sending a demi god or servant in order to test their loyalty? They had no clue whatsoever.

Suddenly the water began to ripple again like it had back home in the pond. Slowly the water began to grow bigger, lifting itself up as if it were alive somehow. Rin felt herself go into shock, water was moving by itself! It was acting like an animal would towards its prey. But how could that be? Water couldn't move on its own like that!

She tried to get up and run but the water blocked her way like a wall. Then it began to swirl around her like a whirlpool, slowly growing faster and faster, wilder and wilder. Trapping her inside, the water shimmering and splashing as it did so, so bright and blue, sparkling in the low light like a star. Hypnotic almost and yet frightening.

Rin screamed and cowered, crouching to her knees and gripping her head. Closing her eyes tight and trying to block it all out. She just wanted to go home, she just wanted to go back home. Why was this happening to her? She had no idea of whether or not she was dreaming, to be honest she didn't care anymore.

 _I slowly became aware this place was not my own. That I would never return, but I was in far deeper than I ever imagined._

* * *

Rin felt herself floating in water again, her body light as a feather as she floated amongst the current. Her mind wondering to her home, her family, her life she had left behind. What would happen when they never saw her again? Hell, her dreams of becoming a professional swimmer would mean nothing now. All those years of work now wasted.

 _"This, this has to all just be a dream, right? When I wake up I'll be at home. Gou and Sousuke will be there. This place isn't real, I just fell asleep on the porch"_. Such things like being spirited away and being kidnapped by demons or gods, that was all fairy stories. Things parents told their kids to make them behave is all. It wasn't real.

Rin slowly came to, her body heavy and once again soaked. She felt weak from hunger and her head was starting to hurt. Damn it she was sick of getting wet already, why so much water? She slowly raised herself to find she was in some form of cave, not just any cave but underwater. But how could she breathe? She should be suffocating from lack of oxygen right now.

Suddenly she saw someone coming forward and stiffened. Prepared to fight if need be, hell she may have been scared but she was by no means weak. See what happens when you threaten a scared girl. She had been through enough today, being called names and treated like a freak. She was in no mood for anyone's shit.

Suddenly a very handsome looking young man in strange clothes approached her. His hair black as the night and his eyes luminous and blue. She had never seen anyone like him before. He had long bangs that tumbled in front of his right eye, giving him a sexy yet mysterious look. He had long claw like nails and a pair of pale blue spiraled horns growing from his head.

He was wearing a white shell and blue beaded necklace as well as a blue bead and fang bracelet. He was wearing a white Kimono, dark blue Hakama pants and a dark blue Haori jacket over the robes. He looked upon Rin silently, taking her all in. Yes, she was indeed as lovely as she had appeared from her reflection. Seeing her up close made him realize his choices had been correct.

 _"I had thought you were a simple woman. But after seeing you address the villagers I see you have some spark. As well as that hair of yours, you are quite lovely"_ he replied calmly. Though he was interested to see what it would look like should she grow it out, he did not hate it long. In fact it suited her rather well, not many maidens could suit short hair.

Rin blinked, she had no idea of how to feel about that. Was he insulting her or complimenting her, right now it felt like he was doing both. Giving her mixed feelings. What did he mean simple woman? Was he calling her stupid? How come everyone was being mean to her and calling her names? She hadn't done anything wrong here!

He leaned forward gazing at her silently, causing Rin to shift back and give him a confused yet annoyed look. Just what was with people staring at her today? Were their eyes broken? _"Such lovely eyes, they burn like fire"_ he replied. She had a strong will about her and he could sense it. It was what had drawn him to her in the first place, her soul so full of life.

Rin frowned at him, she wasn't used to being flirted with. But then again, most people when they were attracted to someone didn't kidnap them like this. They usually asked for contact details first. But this guy had abducted her from her home and then lured her here to this world. Now she was trapped in what she would call his hideout or something.

Haru leaned forward his arms folded, taking her all in. She had lovely creamy skin, a well-developed body and an unusual hair colour. But he didn't hate that, in fact in made her more alluring. He then pulled away smiling in amusement, Makoto had been correct when she said this girl would become a lovely maiden. For the past 8 years, he had watched her grow and blossom.

 _"Indeed, I have the best taste in women. Only one with such fire could truly make me the most wonderful bride. No other mortal could compare"_ he stated proudly. She would certainly bare him lovely children and she would be fine company. Certainly he would no longer be bored with her to entertain him every now and again.

Rin didn't know what to say, this guy had been keeping tabs on her for the past 8 years? But how? How had she never known about this or noticed it, what a fucking pervert! Had he simply kidnapped her now that she was all grown up so he could have his way with her? What kind of man was he? Why not just do what everyone else did when they were pent up?

Haru saw the look she gave him and looked surprised, was she not happy to know she had been chosen? He had used all of his power to bring her here and marry her. _"Girl? Do you find me odd? Perhaps it is my horns or my clothes. I suppose I must seem odd to you"_ he replied casually. He would not scold her for being scared of him, it was a natural response.

Rin could only stare at him in awe, this had to be some form of dream. Sure, he was attractive but what the hell was this about being his wife? Hell, what was that he mentioned about spying on her? Just what kinds of things had he seen? Hopefully nothing perverted or she would die of embarrassment. The very idea made her cringe.

Haru sighed, tilting his head to look at her. Was she still afraid of him? He meant her no harm, he had no interest in killing innocent humans. Foolish humans did that themselves out of fear, hatred and greed. _"Yes, I do believe you shall make me a happy bride"_ he stated. There was something about her that allured him. He could not put it into words, but he would soon find out what it was that made her so attractive to him.


	2. C2: My bride

**I'm back with more, here we see Makoto in this chapter (yaay)**

 **I gave her a platonic almost sibling relationship with Haruka as its rare in most fics between these two. Her relationship with Rin is platonic also**

" _Yes, I do believe I will make you a very happy bride indeed"_

Rin blinked quietly and then stared at the guy before her quietly. She then raised her eyebrow suspiciously and tilted her sideways staring at him. Wondering who he was. She had never seen anyone wear such strange clothes and talk in such an odd manner before. Hell, nobody used that form of language since centuries ago, had he hit his head or something?

"Who the heck are you? Some kind of cosplayer?" Rin asked curiously her tone slightly mocking. She really wished she had her camera or phone on her to capture these memories. Then she could show Gou and Sousuke later on. He had a pretty weird outfit on, she had never seen any form of clothing like this back home.

Haru raised his eyebrow curiously, this girl was very strange if not somewhat lovely. Wondering what strange things, she was talking about? "What is a cosplayer?" he asked intrigued. He had not had conversation in a very long time, he was so used to his own company he found ways to entertain himself as to pass the time. It's not like he had much else to do.

"You're an Otaku, aren't you?" Rin teased playfully. Made sense based on his outfit, man the anime community were a bunch of weirdo's. They really had some interesting hobbies. Not that they were bad people or anything, but she could see why they would cringe a lot of the time. They were all different and not everyone was the same, some stranger than others.

Haru folded his arms crossly and leaned towards her menacingly, a dark aura surrounding him. Not enjoying that some strange girl was calling him rude names and insulting him. "Now you listen here girl. I do not understand the words cosplayer or Otaku. But I can tell you that I do not appreciate this form of insult!" he replied sharply his blue eyes glowing threateningly.

He then leaned forward to look at her sternly, she was around the same age as him. So why did she have this air of attitude and disrespect for his greatness. He did not appreciate it. She thought that in her world they still paid respect to gods, so why was she doing the opposite and talking to him like a child talking back to their parent?

He then stood up puffing his chest out and pressing his hand against his chest proudly "To boot, why are you not in awe of me? I am an awesome god, handsome and ageless. I have lived for centuries. You are not acting as humans do when they see me. Humans see my mysterious aura and cry "Ahh! He is so handsome, yet I am terrified! Please save me". They become flustered and make a commotion showing how uncivilized they are" he ranted.

Haru then leaned towards Rin who frowned and stared back in an irritated manner. "Now that I have a closer look of you. You do not have the same appearance of the villagers" he replied curiously. She wore such strange clothes that revealed much of her female form, her skirt was very short and showed a lot of her skin. Not that he didn't approve but it wasn't the usual attire in this realm.

Rin folded her arms and stared at him "Are you some kind of peeping tom?" she replied sternly. How else would he know about the villagers and about how she was different to them? How gross. Had he been watching her when she was sleeping and stuff, how gross. Did this world know nothing about keeping to yourself and minding your own business?

Haru leaned towards her frowning at her the shell necklace around his neck tumbling forward "Another comment that I do not appreciate. What is a cosplayer? What is an Otaku?" he asked irritably. She threw strange words at him and did not act intimidated or cower, he praised her courage but didn't appreciate her lack of manners at all.

Rin smirked playfully, a mischievous gleam in her eyes "An Otaku is a person who allows technology or anime to take over their life. A cosplayer is a person who likes to dress as a fictional character" she replied. He didn't know much for a god did he, weren't they supposed to be all knowing or something? God this was such a joke.

Haru frowned crossly, his blue eyes filled with a lingering anger. Though his expression calm, his eyes showed irritation "You humans have some odd names for things. Placing yourselves in ranks" he replied coldly. What did it matter? All humans were the same, though some were of purer heart than others. Based on their actions and moral compass.

Rin's eyebrow twitched and folded her arms crossly. Just what the hell was that supposed to mean? Ranks? She had just been making a joke. Did he lack a sense of humour or what? He then pulled her head forward with his fingers, his bangs tumbling in front of his eye. His blue eyes gleaming brightly as he took her all in. A silent conversation being shared between the two of them.

In response Rin slapped his hand away crossly, first he made a comment on her rank status as a person. Commenting on how awesome he was and boasting like some form of jerk. She had never met someone so arrogant and apathetic in her life, just who the hell did he think he was? Just because he was a god did not mean he knew anything about her.

Haru simply stared at her a while, his hand throbbing from the sharp contact. Nobody had ever struck him before, she was the first to do so. She certainly had a fiery spirit about her. "Well I suppose you can ease my boredom which would make things interesting. You will marry me, you are of a good age after all" he replied casually. She was done maturing after all, her body was very much a woman's.

Rin could only stare in awe as he finished talking. What the hell was this about marriage? What did he mean good age? Appease who's boredom? She wasn't some fucking toy! She got to her feet, so she was standing face to face with him "Hell no!" she snapped. She wasn't his property. She wasn't his slave or pet, she wasn't going to marry him! She had her own dreams to worry about first.

There was a long silence between the two of them for a while. Rin glaring at him intensely while he gazed back at her. The weight of each of their words sinking into one another's minds. "I beg your pardon. Did you just reject me?" he asked sharply. Nobody had ever rejected him. The marriage proposal of a god was not something you just brushed off so lightly.

Rin clicked her teeth and rested her weight on one hip, locking her hip out. Showing her attitude and dominance, not wanting to back down. She had made up her mind here. "Sure did buddy. Rejection sucks, but get used to it" she replied sharply. She had no intention of getting married, she had her future to worry about right now. Hell, she was about to attend high school.

She then looked away crossly. Tightening her grip around her elbow and pouting, every now and again peering in his direction. But her appearance and mood remained stubborn as response to his offer. "Just because you're a god doesn't mean I'll bend to your will. Marriage and relationships are about respect and consent buddy" she replied sharply. He may be used to getting what he wanted, but not today.

Haru stared at her silently but tried not to show he was fuming on the inside. Utterly stunned at the fact that she had just flat out rejected him and was giving him attitude. No human or woman in this case had ever gone against him before, they had never shown such disrespect towards him. For the first time he was at a loss for words.

There was then a chuckle behind them in a female's voice. Haru really hadn't grown up, childishly demanding that this poor girl be his wife and boasting. She obviously wasn't the type impressed by gloating. If he sought to make her his bride, he would have to work to impress her and earn her respect and affections.

A young woman around the dark-haired males age appeared. She appeared to be way friendlier than he was. More mature and less pouty, a warm and gentle air about her. She had dark olive hair with a widow's peak with a side swept bang over the left side. Her hair was straight and reached above her shoulders. She had breasts around the same size as Rin but a bit smaller.

She had lovely curves, skin complexion and eyes. Her eyes being a light green colour like jewels and shone brightly in the light. She was wearing a white tunic dress with no sleeves and a heart shaped chest. The dresses skirt reached her ankles with a slit that reached her knees on the right side. There was also a green sash around her waist that reached his knee sealed with a yellow orb that looked like the sun.

Around her neck was a shell necklace similar to that of the dark-haired males. It had a large single shell on a cord, a pair of sandals and a horn shell bracelet on her right wrist. "She certainly has an attitude Haru. I doubt she will tolerate this childish attitude of yours" she replied in amusement. Though he was serious about this woman, he would have to work for her attention.

Haru frowned, a cold glare upon his face. Water rippling behind him like a snake, curling and winding around him. His bangs floating wildly in the air, a dark aura forming around him. Just what was she insinuating? And why was she patronizing him so, this was none of her concern and this human now belonged to him.

Makoto sighed and rubbed the bridge between her eyes wearily "This is why you can't have anything nice. You act like a brat and thus nobody can tolerate your behaviour" she scolded. Though she understood his fascination with humans he did not understand them as well as she, having watched them closer than he had from down here.

Rin bit her lip and tried not to laugh, she had no idea who this girl was. Probably his sister or something from how familiar they were with one another. But damn she was putting him in his place and she was definitely enjoying the show. She was for a better word roasting him and she was doing a very good job of doing so.

"Makoto. How can you stand up for her when she has just insulted me?!" Haru argued defiantly. Who was she calling a brat when this girl had called him a pervert. Weren't they friends? How could she allow this human to treat him in such a disrespectful manner, he thought she would have scolded the girl and made her apologize.

Makoto smiled playfully and folded her arms mirroring Rin which amused the short haired girl. "You did abduct her from her home Haru. She's in a strange world, her actions are understandable" she replied. She was in a world that was not her own and was frightened by it, anyone would be uncomfortable in unfamiliar territory.

Haru huffed ignoring her and turned towards Rin, staring at her silently. The two sharing a silent conversation, her still glaring at him crossly. Keeping up her intimidating stance still staring at him. The two stared at each other silently, Haru's cold blue eyes piercing her gleaming magenta ones. Not breaking eye contact, a silent conversation being shared between the two of them.

Rin peered silently at Makoto for a while and then averted her gaze back to Haru. Not liking what was going on, suspicion lingering at the back of her mind as she took in the two. "Hey buddy? Is she your wife or something?" she asked impatiently. What did he mean bride if he had this girl here with him? She wasn't up for some poly threesome relationship.

Haru blinked curiously and tilted his head again "Wife?" he asked defensively. He knew what a bride was, but he did not know what a wife was. What was the meaning of such a word? But what he did know that this girl felt threatened by Makoto's presence, but why? She would do her no harm and was a truly gentle person.

Rin scoffed, did this guy not understand common phrases? Did people in this world not understand the basics of relationships or marriage? Now he was really getting on her nerves. It was basic knowledge after all, meaning he had brought her here without the understanding of just what he had done. How illegal his actions were.

Rin sighed and rubbed the bridge between her eyes in frustration, god this had to be a dream or something. She then stared at Haru sternly her eyes sharp and cold. "Wife! A life partner, someone you love and spend your life with! A partner and someone who you married!" She replied in frustration. How could he not understand such a thing?

"I do not have that sort of thing with Makoto, she is simply company. I have known her for the largest part of my existence" Haru explained calmly. He bared no sense of romantic affection for her whatsoever. They had spent time together since they were small, growing up together until they reached their maturity and stopped aging.

"No idea of how she tolerates you when you can be so grumpy. Poor girl must get so bored with how quiet and empty this place is" she replied casually. It was nothing but blank empty space that went on forever. She felt like no matter where she would go, she would end up walking in a circle and slowly go insane from it.

Haru stared at her silently, he never had such uses for objects like that. But she was a human, her way of life was completely different to him. "I see, humans do need their trinkets" he replied calmly. He then raised his hands as an orb of blue was contained in a circular shape but outspread like wings. His blue eyes shining brightly and glowing like a star as he muttered some words under his breath.

Rin's eyes widened in awe as she watched the orb gleam brightly, light flashing through the empty space. Small fish like shapes appearing around her and rippling into one being and spreading across the room. It was like a water show of sorts, god she wished Gou or Sousuke was here to see this with her. They would have loved it.

The swarm grew into one large being of water, Haru observing quietly while Rin only watched in awe. Reaching out to poke some of the fish quietly like a small child. Soon the once empty room appeared to be a cave like area, large spikes of stalagmite growing out of the rocks. Large arches appearing, rocks, coral and seaweed growing out of it.

Rin eyes widened in awe, shining brightly as she took it all in. In little to no time at all he had created a cave like paradise for her. Trying to impress her in his own way which had definitely worked. "Its beautiful" she replied in amazement. She only wished she had a camera to take pictures. However, all of her belongings were now back home, where she would never be able to reach them.

"You approve of my gift?" Haru replied casually. He had used a great amount of his power to create this for her. He could see in her eyes that she was highly impressed by the show of his powers. He glanced at her silently, his gaze low as he observed her appearance. Her magenta eyes wide and filled with a childlike wonder, amazed by the power he was showing her.

She then turned to Haru quietly, a calmer look on her face mixed with discomfort. He didn't seem like a bad guy just lacking in social interaction and understanding of people. "I appreciate the effort. But I really just want to go home" she replied solemnly. Though it had been nice meeting him but she couldn't stay here.

Haru stared at her his expression blank and uncaring, she really didn't understand her situation, did she? "You cannot, you belong to me now. You are to become my wife" he replied. She had been brought here for that purpose, to remain at her side as his partner and become his lover. To remain loyal to him and only him forever.

Rin frowned crossly, again with this? "No, I'm too young to get married. I'm supposed to be attending high school. My brother and best friend are waiting for me back home" she replied bluntly. She had her education to think about, she hadn't spent 8 years overseas in another country to throw away the dreams she had worked so hard to reach.

Haru stared at her blankly, she really was insistent, wasn't she? Did she not understand that she would never be able to return home? Upon being brought here, this was now her fate. "You are of age to be married. Your friends will eventually forget about you and believe you ran away. You would have to leave their side one day anyway. Embrace your fate" he replied in a hostile manner.

Rin frowned at him angrily, she really didn't like his attitude and lack of understanding or listening to her. Didn't he care about her feelings in all of this at all? She had been separated and abducted from her home and family. Yet he was acting as if they knew each other and forcing people to marry them was a normal thing.

Haru simply stared back at her silently, his blue eyes calm and yet filled with disinterest. She was his wife now and she needed to learn to understand that this would be her new life. The sooner she accepted that the easier it would be, there was no way out and she would never be able to leave. So she may as well get used to her new world.

"Hell no, you jerk! You can't just kidnap a girl and expect her to obey you and accept the situation! You pervert, creep!" she snapped defiantly. He didn't own her, nor would she be controlled. He better not lay a hand on her either, she wasn't going to let some high and mighty, power complex god make the better of her.

Haru frowned as she yelled at him, she certainly liked to annoy him. She was the first person to disrespect him to such an extent. To outright defy him and insult him so openly, it was very irritating. He had not touched her nor injured her, he had brought her here and even made her a home. He had showed her his powers and made sure she was at least able to adapt in some way.

He then raised his hand and summoned a fish from his water, his eyes cold and filled with anger. He would take away that insolent tone of hers for good before she further tested his anger. " _Woman, I have grown tired of your insolence"_ he replied darkly. She had complained, insulted and mocked him from the start of coming into his presence. He would tolerate it no further.

The fish then swam towards Rin silently causing her to panic. What was he up to now? What was that fish going to do? She didn't like the tone of his voice nor the look he was giving her. It then dived into her mouth suddenly taking her by surprise, she felt it moving in her mouth. It felt strange, she had never had floating water in her mouth, usually she would swallow it.

She then spat the fish out not enjoying the feeling. Coughing as she did so, the fish then returning to Haru's side silently. He stared and observed at the fish silently ignoring the girl. So now he was giving her the silent treatment huh? Did he just enjoy messing with her or something? He was acting like a goddamn child!

Rin frowned at him and opened her mouth to yell at him. Just what the hell was he up to? Trying to scare her like that, she thought gods were supposed to grant wishes and protect people. She froze on the spot instantly, a chill running down her spine as she realized something. Her voice was now _gone,_ not a sound escaped from her lips. For the god had claimed it for his own.

She glared at him and silently ranted at him, how dare he do this! He didn't like her attitude or standing up to him, so he took away her voice. What a fucking asshole, he could go die. Was this how he managed to scare the villagers? By using his tricks and powers to make them subdue to his will by scaring them? How cruel.

Haru silently looked at the fish, a light in the centre beaming brightly. It reminded him of a firefly or ripple of light beaming from above. It really showed what kind of woman she was. She had a passionate soul that loved to share her feelings with others, though she would do well to watch her tongue around him.

Rin stared in awe at him, he showed no empathy or guilt for what he had done. He really wasn't human, causing her to realize how serious a situation she was now in. Some god with a lot of free time on his hands and a heart as cold as ice, had now decided to claim her as his bride and eternal companion. She was seriously fucked here.

Haru looked back at her quietly, now that she was quiet. He was able to enjoy her company better. Up close he could now see how lovely she was, if only she didn't have that attitude. He then let the fish swim away the join the others swirling about them. Blending in easily so only he would know which one held her voice inside of it. How cruel of him, she would not forgive this.

"I have claimed your voice from you. I shall return it when you agree to become my bride" he replied bluntly. He then averted his gaze to her, sharp and cold like a knife as she sat there. The two stared at each other in unbreakable silence, even if she wanted to speak she could not. For her ability to curse or lash out at him had been taken from her by the god before her.

He saw the shock and bitterness in her eyes, at least now he could explain to her of the role she now played. Hopefully she would no longer turn against him and accept her fate. "If you were to return to the village what would they do? A young girl in strange clothing with such wild red hair? They do not understand anything outside of their own world" he replied coldly.

Eventually a smirk came across his face and he chuckled to himself. Unable to hide his amusement as she reflected on all of this. How could he not? For all she was a grown woman she didn't seem to understand there was no turning back now. She would never be able to return to her old life as much as she desired to.

He turned to her looming over her and taking her chin within his fingers. Gazing into her magenta eyes with his own blue ones, sensing the fear and sadness in her as she did so. "These humans so easily spoke about you as if you were a witch. They do not understand things beyond their world. They didn't even care that you went missing or was pulled into my realm. Leaving your fate in my hands" he cackled with a wicked smile.

Rin stared back at him in silent rage, her fear, desperation, frustration and loneliness getting the better of her. This god had taken her voice, was keeping her prisoner and she would never see her family again. She was alone, lost, hungry and confused. She had no way back and no way of telling anyone where she was. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and no way of escaping.

She the broke down into silent sobs, her hands cupping her face and her body arching over. Tears spilling down her face as she did so. Shaking and heaving as her emotions poured out of her. " _No, this isn't real its just a dream. Wake up Rin, wake the fuck up already. Gou is waiting for you, Sousuke is waiting for you. They need you, this isn't your home. Just wake up already"_ she told herself over and over.

She sat there for what felt like forever sobbing and crying her eyes out. Desperately hoping she would wake up in her home again, that she would see the smiling face of her brother and Sousuke again. That she would find herself in her backyard on the porch and that she had simply passed out or something. Instead of this hell.

* * *

Rin lay silently on the ground staring into the abyss, her mind wondering endlessly over thoughts she never thought existed. Heavy silent sighs escaping from her lips. Slowly she sat up, her body heavy and her stomach aching with emptiness. She didn't know how long she had been here, or how long it had been since she had consumed food.

She was tired, realizing how much energy she had used up from crying so much. The clothes on her back heavy and wet, but she had no other clothes to wear. I mean where would she get them from? She looked around silently, wondering where the god had done to. She hadn't even seen that girl from before, she had been called Makoto right. Where had they both gone to?

Her stomach growled loudly causing her to whimper silently, she was so hungry she felt weak and sick. She couldn't even remember what food tasted like anymore, how long had it been? Slowly she got to her knees, shaking like a newborn lamb. She tried to pace forward slowly but collapse to her knees. She didn't have the strength to move nor the knowledge of where she was.

She felt herself trembling again, tears welling up silently. This wasn't a dream as much as she wished it to be, it was all too real. She was trapped in a strange world with no way to contact her family and stuck with a cold and possessive god. Hell, if anything this was a living nightmare and this new world was her prison.

Haru then loomed over her and she could barely see his feet. She didn't look up, not having the energy to do so. She couldn't bare to anyway, she hated him too much to even look upon his face. "Girl, why do you cry?" he replied curiously. He had no idea of why she was lashing out and reacting the way he was. He had done nothing to harm her and simply told her the truth of her situation.

Rin said nothing and simply continued sobbing. She couldn't take it anymore, this was no dream and there would be no waking up from it. The slow and heartbreaking realization of her new reality was sinking in, of just how deep she was in. That the shit-storm that she had found herself in would never be recovered from.

 _I slowly realized that this place was no dream and I was never going home. I had no way back and I would never see my loved ones again. This world, was a truly terrifying place._

* * *

Rin lay silently on the floor, too weak to move, too weak to cry, too weak to do anything. Exhaustion and hunger slowly sinking in, was this it? Was she going to die here alone? Her family and friends never knowing what became of her? How could such a cruel fate befall her and what was worse, this guy had no remorse over it.

She looked up silently to see a figure in the distance, she looked closer to see the god staring at her from afar. His expression calm and yet curious, watching her as she lay there. Why didn't he help her? Why didn't he do something? Was he enjoying watching her suffer? I mean he mocked her before, he took away her voice. Wouldn't that slowly start as torture?

Suddenly Makoto appeared looking worried and upset, what the hell was Haru doing? "What on earth Haruka? How can you leave her like this? Your supposed to be a god!" she snapped. This girl had been here for days, how she had not died from hunger she didn't know. Her willpower was strong, and she had certainly lost some weight. The poor girl barely awake.

She knelt down beside Rin and placed her hand on her shoulder. She couldn't watch him do this to her. She thought he would have some common sense about him at least. "Your letting her starve to death the poor thing. She hasn't consumed food in days" she replied. Humans needed food to live and provide their bodies energy, she was not like them.

Haru blinked and looked up in curiosity "So she was simply hungry. Why did she not simply explain this?" he asked. Why had she not revealed this sooner? He would have given her anything she desired. She may not have had her voice, but she had the ability to move, did not some humans create ways of speaking without a voice?

Makoto knelt down producing some fruit in her hands. It wasn't much but it would help her regain her energy, Haru could control water. So why did he not collect fish for her? She then slowly placed one into Rin's mouth allowing her to chew and taste the fruit. She slowly chewed and then ate faster and faster, realizing there was now food in her mouth.

She grabbed the food from Makoto almost inhaling the fruit as she consumed it. Crying as she ate the food before her, it tasted so good. So sweet and flavourful, how long had it been since she had eaten? Tears spilling down her cheeks, she had food again. Her stomach was filled again, but she was still trapped here. He was messing with her and she knew it, he was no god but a demon.

Haru stared at her as she sobbed, if she had food why was she crying? He didn't understand this girl at all "Why are you crying?" he asked curiously. This girl was strange indeed, strange but lovely. She had such lovely pale skin, her eyes were so bright and her hair was so soft. She was not like any human creature he had seen before.

Rin looked up weakly, sitting up to glare at him with malicious intent. How could he do this to her? This was inhuman, cruelty and neglect. If she was his bride had he not treat her better? She then silently screamed at him, tears spilling over as she yelled her emotions out. Wishing he could know the pain and suffering he was placing upon her by doing this.

Makoto frowned, what had he been up to while she had been gone. She shot Haru a harsh glare "You stole her voice from her?" she retorted defiantly. What a childish thing to do. How were they supposed to communicate and understand each other if he stole her voice from her? He really needed to learn to understand humans better.

Haru huffed, he didn't appreciate Makoto meddling in his affairs like this. Though helpful this was none of her concern. "I'm merely keeping hold of it. I will return it eventually" he replied casually. As soon as she learned not to disrespect him he would happily return her voice to her once more, until then she would remain silent.

 _Despite the fact no voice came from my lips, I felt like my screams could have filled the room. That he was no god, but in fact a demon_

Haru sighed and raised his hand summoning a mirror, if she was so unhappy he would show her the outside. Though she could never reach it he would gladly ease her sorrows. "Would you like to see it again, your home? I can show it to you if you wish?" he replied with a playful tone. She would never be able to return, but she could watch them from her new abode.

Rin glared back at him bitterly, feeling as though she was being taunted. Being shown the world she sought to return to but would always be out of her reach. Like a paradise that would forever be a dream. Just what kind of life had she been thrown into? With gods and the announcement of marriage? It didn't seem real.


	3. C3: Taunting

**Guess who's back, back with more**

 **Haru gets a scolding from Makoto about his behaviour and treatment of Rin**

 **And Makoto makes a move to try and bring the two closer together**

 **Fluff and feels**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

" _Would you like to see it again? Your home?"_

Rin felt tears streaming down her face and wondering if this was a dream. Or maybe even a lie to earn her trust, not knowing whether or not to trust him or even believe what he said. Gods were known to be tricksters, you had to respect them to an extent yet never truly trust them. For you never knew just what they were capable of.

She gazed into the mirror quietly, wondering if she would even see anything. Her home was god knows how far away and had no possible way of getting back to the people she loved. The closest she would ever be to seeing her family and hometown again was in her dreams or memories. Far from the place she was right now.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in utter shock. Unable to believe what she was seeing, half blinded by the tears that were welling up. Wondering if she was going crazy from hunger and shock. There in the water mirror, she saw her younger brother Gou. Knelt over and sobbing his eyes out while Sousuke comforted him. His younger age finally becoming more evident.

" _Gou!"_ she cried mentally. He must have been so worried about her. Why wouldn't he be? She had been missing an entire day, no phone and no way to contact them and tell them she was ok. The poor thing must have been dreading the worst, wondering if he would ever see her again and trying to think of what the next move would be.

Haru watched her silently, seeing her reaction to seeing the young boy in front of her. Seeing her panic, relief and yet sadness upon looking upon his face. Feeling so bad about causing them this much concern.

She reached out tearfully, wanting to touch his face and comfort him. Hating that she was putting him through this, knowing just how much he would be hurting and scared. Realizing how fucked up the situation was through his eyes. His older sister vanishing without a trace and no leads as to how to get her back. Or where she had gone.

Haru watched silently, seeing the look on her face. She was obviously close to this boy, but in what way he didn't know. But he didn't like how Rin looked at him with such love and affection. The eyes she would not give to him but to another, giving him nothing but anger and coldness. Why would she treat him so badly?

* * *

 _Gou was still crying, curled up and tears spilling down his cheeks. Like his big sister he was known for being stubborn, however his temper was not nearly as bad as hers. But more openly a cry-baby than the likes of his sister. But in this moment his sadness was justified, for he had lost a beloved family member from out of nowhere._

 _Sousuke sat beside him with a worried look, rubbing his back and trying to be as understanding as he could. Having grown up as a brother figure to Gou since he was a kid. They had called the police and still nothing had come up, they were doing the best they could so all they could do in this moment was wait for something to come up.._

" _Nee-san, Rin Onee-san. Where could she have gone" he sobbed. What if she had been kidnapped or something. How else would she not have come home, he couldn't find another option. She had always been careful and reasonable if not somewhat hard to understand. But she was not the type of girl to make anyone worry unnecessarily._

 _Sousuke placed his arms around the smaller male and rubbed his back, though his expression was one of pain. He himself being worried about Rin, wondering what the hell she was playing at. If this was a joke she had concocted it wasn't funny. Her phone was at home so there was no way to call them even if she was in danger._

 _Rin was not the type of girl to run off like this. At least not without telling anyone, she was not irrational like that. Despite her temper, she was one who did things for a reason._ _He held Gou tighter as he kept sobbing, trying his hardest not to cry himself. How could he not be worried? He had known Rin since they were kids, they were best friends after all._

* * *

Rin sat there in silence still shaking, guilt washing over her. Feeling as though she was drowning in the sadness she felt watching her younger brother and best friend close to tears. " _Gou-chan, Sousuke"_ she thought to herself. Her heart breaking at the thought of leaving them alone. Worried that she may have been kidnapped or even dead, her heart breaking that she couldn't tell them where she was.

Haru sat in his seat watching her, trying to take in every expression and movement. Trying to figure out what was going through her mind. She certainly was a strange human being. She reacted quickly to every little thing that happened around her. Had she no control over the emotions inside of her, she would use up all her energy again.

"You've made her cry again Haru. Can't you be nice to her at all?" Makoto scolded. The poor girl was homesick and now she couldn't speak. Couldn't he try and understand her at all. She stroked Rin's back attempting to comfort her from the tears that spilled over. She had only just gotten her strength back, if she kept crying like this she would use up what little energy she had.

She then frowned at Haru crossly, warning him to behave himself and stop teasing her. She was a stranger in an unfamiliar girl, surely, he could try being more understanding to her actions. These people were obviously her family and she missed them dearly, but she was unable to communicate with them or get back home.

Haru sat there silently, not enjoying being scolded like this by Makoto. She was his bride and he could do whatever he wanted with her. She had no right to interfere with his business. "Very well Makoto, I will try and converse with her. You may stop interfering now" he replied sternly. He hated how she patronized him as if he were a child when he was a grown male.

Makoto frowned, not liking the tone he was giving her. He seemed to be naïve or just purposely ignoring the situation and feelings of his bride to be. Failing to think of how she was coping with all of this. The whole time she had been here, he had teased and taunted her endlessly. Giving her nothing but mockery for being honest about how she felt.

Rin stiffened, he wanted to speak to her? But it would be one sided, on account of him taking her voice away. She could no longer speak to him or even say what was on her mind. The millions of thoughts and feelings that were swirling around in her mind were locked away. Purely because she no longer had a voice to communicate with him, because he had stolen it.

Makoto sighed, she could not interfere but only give advice. She then approached Haru quietly and placed her hand on her shoulder. She then shot him a fierce glare, surprising Haru. " _You brought her here. The very least you could do is show some empathy to your new bride"_ she warned sharply her green eyes glowing. Though lacking in his telepathy and hypnosis powers. Makoto had the ability to manipulate the emotions of others.

With this she could make Haru speak to Rin clearly, to understand her and show what kind of man he was. That he was better than the actions he had shown so far. She knew this but the poor girl before them did not. If he had any hopes of marrying her, he would attempt to build a bond first. It was the first step to any relationship.

Rin was stunned, she had never seen Makoto act so scary before. She was always so nice, yet here she was giving him attitude. The two of them really were like brother and sister weren't they. She shifted awkwardly, wiping her eyes of tears. Though she couldn't stand Haru so far, his companion didn't seem too bad. She was the first person since coming to this strange world to show her kindness.

Makoto then turned towards Rin, her expression having softened. She looked so scared and pale. Haru really had no understanding of humans whatsoever, seeing them merely as playthings. She then approached the shaking girl quietly and ruffled her hair affectionately. She must have been freezing in those soaking clothes. How had Haru not figured that out by now.

"I'll get you something dry, those clothes will only make you sick" she replied reassuringly. The skirt was way too short and given how damp she was, the poor girl would get sick from how much bare skin was showing. It was not appropriate if this new place was to become her home from now on. She had to dress the part too.

Rin blushed, new clothes? She had quite forgotten how damp and wet her own clothes were. She had been more worried about feeding herself, her home and the plans the water god had for her. Changing her attire had been off her mind for the time being. As she looked at her body, she saw how pale it was from the cold of the wet garments she had on her. How could he have let her freeze like this?

Rin then frowned at Haru, though a grown male and a god. He acted like a spoiled child observing her and the villagers as if they were entertainment. Passing the time by making comments on her species. She then got up quietly and shakily stood on her feet again. As long as she was here, she may as well look around. Its not like she had anywhere else to go anyway, so why not explore the caves?

She dusted down her skirt and clothes as best she could, uncovering her long legs and body. Showing off her legs to Haru to which behind her back, out of her view. Raised an eyebrow as he gazed upon her form. For all she had a sharp mouth and temper before he claimed her voice for himself. She was certainly a lovely young woman. Her body was perfect for breeding and her complexion was fair.

She then walked down the cave path quietly, eager to take in her new world. To explore her new home in hopes of venting the emotions that lay locked up inside her heart. Unable to be voiced. Its not like she had any other option in this situation, she couldn't escape and if she sat around any longer she felt she would go mad.

Haru watched her as she walked away, though he was not worried. There was a barrier around the domain that prevented anyone getting in or out without his consent. So, she would not be able to roam far. However, he would happily let her burn off whatever energy she had left if it meant she would start to behave herself a little.

Makoto watched the young girl walk away, worrying about her getting into danger. However, she had the new clothes to sort out. So, whatever happened to her was on Haru's head. She shot Haru another warning look before leaving "Remember what I said Haru" she warned. She then vanished in a ball of light, getting to work on the new garments of Haru's bride.

* * *

Rin walked quietly through the endless caves, a bitter frown on her face as she stewed silently. Finally, able to sulk and cry in peace, away from the curious eyes of the water god. She peered around the many caverns quietly, taking it all in. This was her home now, here she would reside until she found a way back. That is, if there was a way to return back.

Despite having left his side, she could still feel his eyes on her. Watching her every move, her every decision. Her skin crawling as she thought of just what plans he had in store for her. She shivered at the very thought that a god, an all powerful being planned on marrying her as well as the possible desire to have her bear children. She was 17 for crying out loud, kids were the last thing she wanted.

But yet, she knew she couldn't escape that fate. Those piercing blue eyes that followed her, that would always be watching no matter what she did. Watching her starve to death earlier and did nothing to help her. The god who mocked her kind, who laughed at them with glee. Who watched her family from his world for entertainment, in hopes of getting a rise out of her emotions. As if she was a plaything.

She then fell silently to her knees, the feeling of anger and sadness overcoming her. She couldn't go on any further, the storm of emotions inside of her getting the better of her self-control. " _Nee-san"_ Gou's sobbing voice echoed in her mind. She had never seen him look so scared before. Gou had never been the type of guy to cry about anything, no matter what it was.

She then felt her body shaking like a leaf, silent sobs escaping her trembling lips. Her eyes becoming glassy and watery, tears pooling up again. Breathing heavily as she tried to keep the tears back. She was far from home, she was hungry, tired, scared, lonely and angry. This wasn't fair, there were no words to describe all at once how she was feeling in this moment. The storm rushing through her like a wildfire.

She wanted to go home, she wanted to go back to her warm comfortable bed. The embrace of her brother and best friend. To sit on her porch, to gaze at the stars and know a peace she felt nowhere else. She then curled up in a ball, curling over and sobbing like a small child. Unable to make the tears stop, she had never felt so weak and helpless in her entire life. Knowing there was no way to escape her new home.

* * *

Makoto sat quietly as she placed down the dress she had made for Rin. Now she would match Haruka in terms of being his bride. It was better than wearing those wet clothes all the time. She was the goddess of light and emotions, thus her powers. Allowing her to understand Rin better than Haruka did giving her the upper hand.

A pale white dress with a flowy ankle length skirt, an O neck with long sleeves that would end above her wrists. A slim waist that would cup her curves and breasts showing off her figure. As well as a long red sash that would wrap around her waist and end at her knees after tying a tight knot to fasten it. She would look so pretty, and she would match her partner thus making them look like couples.

To finish it off, she would have a jade ring around her neck. It was a customary ritual, that each of then wore a necklace. He wore the shell and blue bead necklace, she wore the shell necklace and Rin would wear the jade. "There, now she won't have to wear those damp clothes. Poor thing must have been so cold" she replied in a relieved tone. She didn't doubt she wouldn't appreciate the new garments.

Haru blinked, he had no idea of why Makoto went to all the trouble to make all these new garments. He didn't see why she couldn't continue wearing her own attire, they were strange, but he did like them. The short skirt showed off her legs nicely, that shirt showed off her upper torso even if the top clothing did hide her body from his view.

Makoto then turned towards Haru still holding the newly made garments in her hands proudly. "You should be the one to give them. You can make up for your behaviour and finally get on her good side" she replied. While she would always help Haru out and act as someone to give advice. There were some things he had to learn on his own. They weren't kids anymore and it would allow him to grow closer to Rin.

Haru blinked and took the clothes, surely, she would get angry at him for he would be looking at her while changing. Then again, she was his bride, so he was not doing anything wrong. He was her mate, he would soon bed her. She belonged to him in body and soul, as much as she may fight against it this was her fate. She would have to accept it at some point.

He sighed heavily and took the garments from Makoto "Very well, I will seek her out and change her garments. I doubt she will have gotten far" he replied in an annoyed tone. Honestly, she was causing him so much trouble for a human. He then vanished in a swirl of water to seek out his bride. Leaving Makoto alone with her thoughts. She then chuckled to herself in amusement, he really hadn't changed much at all.

* * *

Rin lay silently on the ground, her body curled up as she rested on the cold floor. Her eyes red and swollen from crying, having worn herself out again from sobbing so hard. Her body rested into fetal position, the same way she would sleep as a child when she had a bad dream. Allowing her to feel a form of comfort that allowed her to forget her problems as she slept.

A puddle behind her rippled behind her, slowly at first and then more rapidly. As if it was being blown by wind in a storm, instead of being used as a portal. Faster and faster until a body of water appeared silently behind her, forming larger and larger by the second. But she would never know about this due to being so fast asleep.

Haru appeared silently behind the sleeping girl, bursting out of the water. His long bangs flowing in front of his face as he did so. His eyes dull and staring into the distance of the caves. He stared down at his bride as she slept, as lovely asleep as she was when he first came to look upon her. Though he was surprised by the vulnerable way they she laid in as she slept.

Her eyes were red again meaning she had been crying while alone. He wondered why she cried so much? Why was she so eager to throw away the energy she had earlier regained? He knelt down beside her quietly, taking in her sleeping form. Reaching out his hand slowly to caress her silky maroon hair. She muttered silently in her sleep as he did so, but she did not wake.

Rin slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone stroking her head. Who was it? It was so gentle, so loving. But she didn't know anyone who would touch her with such tender affections. She slowly opened her eyes, still in a haze. Sleep still in her system as she turned her head up to look at whom was touching her. Upon seeing Haru, her eyes widened, and fear overcame her.

He was watching her sleep, just like he had when she starved to death. Those cold blue eyes watching her, like a predator would its prey. Fear rushing through her blood like cold ice. Showing her that he owned her. That no matter how fast she ran or how hard she tried to get away. He would always find her, and she would always return to his arms in the end.

Slowly she got up, her body heavy and her mind still hazy from sleep. But she was no pushover, this god had no idea of what girl he was dealing with here. Or what he had gotten himself into. She then reached out and punched him in the chest, though her blow was lighter than she meant. Having lost her strength and too upset to do any real damage. But it felt good to vent.

As she did so, Haru simply stared at her in awe. Had this girl? This _human_ just struck him? She had quite a nerve to lay her hands on him, yet it had seemed so feeble and pathetic compared to someone her size. However, he was impressed by the bravery she held to even attempt to physically fight back against him even if she lacked any power.

She glared at him weakly through her wet bangs, her maroon eyes gleaming with anger and tears. Baring her teeth at him, furious at what he was putting her through and yet acting so naïve. How could he not understand how cruel and wrong his actions were? Even for a god did he lack any sense of intelligence or sense of self awareness?

"Did you just attempt to punch a god?" he questioned in disbelief. No mortal had ever struck or raised their hand to him before, instead cowering from him in fear. He wondered it that was all she was capable of. If so, he was stunned at how weak she was despite the temper she had shown earlier. Thinking she had more in her.

She then turned away crossly, rolling over onto her side again. Not wanting to look at him in the eye. She could stand to look at his face right now as it only brought her even more rage. She then continued to lay there silently, ignoring him. To which Haru sat there in awe, still trying to figure out just what she was thinking or trying to do. He really had no understanding of her current feelings.

He continued poking her to which she flinched but ignored him. Not enjoying the fact he was trying to get her attention again through immature means. Giving him the cold shoulder, enjoying annoying him slightly. Seeing how he liked this payback after what he had done. Then maybe he would learn his lesson and start treating her better.

Haru sighed crossly and leaned forward, wanting to make conversation. He had been told to treat her better and try to understand the woman he would marry eventually. "Makoto made you new garments. I have brought them to you in hopes of giving you new clothes to make up for your soaked attire" he replied casually.

Rin didn't move but was touched, why couldn't he be as kind or thoughtful as Makoto. Surely he was capable of showing some sense of emotion wasn't he? Surely he had a soul didn't he? Or were even male gods as dense as the human guys back home from her world. She really had no idea by this point and could only assume.

Haru blinked, unhappy by her lack of communication with him. Yes, he had taken her voice, but surely, she knew other ways or responding to him. It was how babies did so before they got their voice. He then sighed heavily, if she was going to be stubborn he would have to do this the hard way. She could fight back as much as she wanted but she had put herself into this mess this time.

He then raised his hand to summon a snake of water around his arm. This would get this over and done with in no time. She would at least cause less trouble for him for the time being. He then lifted her into the air silently, to which Rin's eyes widened. What was he doing? What did he have planned for her this time? God, she never knew what to expect from him.

Haru's eyes then glowed and her clothes began to disappear. Her skirt, shirt and jacket vanishing as if they were mist. Revealing more of her body to Haru in the process. he would be lying if he wasn't enjoying this. Being able to inspect more of her, roaming over her form and taking all of her in. Appreciating the human body up close.

Rin blushed, just what the hell was he playing at. Just how much more was he going to humiliate her for his own gain? Was this god some kind of pervert? Did he get off by doing these things to her? If only she had her voice she would give him a piece of her mind. Telling him how wrong what he was doing to her was.

Once she was stripped, Haruka dropped her slowly onto the ground again to which she backed off. Curling her body up and covering what she could from the curious eyes of the god. Nobody had ever seen her body up close and personal like this before. She had spent so long training in another country that she had never had time for a relationship.

Haru then passed her the clothes quietly. She snatched them from him quickly. Not caring what they looked like but desperate to cover herself and hide her newly naked form. As she pulled the garments over her, Haru's eyes widened in awe. The pale white matched her hair so perfectly. The round collar flashing her creamy neck and collar bones to him.

Rin tied the sash around her waist tightly completing the look. While she hated this guy, she was grateful for the new and dry clothes. Secretly admitting that the dress was indeed pretty. Honestly, growing up she had been a tomboy so dressed had been out of the question. But she had to admit this one wasn't bad at all.

Haru then sighed heavily and handed her the jade necklace. Upon seeing it her eyes widened, this was jade. A very valuable and priceless stone indeed, but how did he have such a thing? Haru saw the look in her eyes "A pact. With this, you are now my bride" he replied calmly. But he didn't doubt it would look lovely on her. The stone as bright as her eyes, as hopefully her smile.

Rin blinked and timidly took the necklace then placed it around her neck. She had never been given such a lovely gift in her whole life. Though still mad at him, maybe this god wasn't so bad after all. She then looked at Haru quietly and pouted, then wrote _Thank you_ in Kanji on the floor to show her gratitude.


End file.
